


Sinful Thoughts

by rexdangerflex



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caught masterbating, M/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexdangerflex/pseuds/rexdangerflex
Summary: It had been about a week, and Huey still couldn’t get the memory out of his mind.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Louie Duck
Kudos: 11





	Sinful Thoughts

Huey had never expected this. He had never expected that day to happen, and he certainly did not expect it to replay in his head like a favorite song. He didn’t know why he couldn’t get it out of his head, and he didn’t know why it made him feel the way he felt.

Huey had been at school. Louie had been home, claiming to have been “sick.” When he, Dewey, and Webby, got off school, his brother had asked Launchpad to drop him off at his girlfriend Gosalyn’s house, and Webby had asked to be dropped off at the Sabrewings. Then, Launchpad brought Huey home. 

His uncle was out at a job interview, and Scrooge was at a corporate meeting. Mrs. Beakley was cleaning downstairs, and Della was probably out seeing her girlfriend Penumbra. Everyone was busy or gone, except Louie, who Huey had assumed would be sleeping on his bottom bunk. Huey waved goodbye to Launchpad, and entered the house through the front door. He called out to Mrs. Beakley, “I’m home!” who then came into the room to greet him.

“Your siblings?” She asked.

“Dewey went to his girlfriend’s, Webbs went to see her friends, and Louie stayed home sick.” Mrs. Beakley nodded, and walked back to her duties. Huey made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. His backpack was heavy, and he couldn’t wait to get the stupid thing off. He had homework he had to do, so he hoped Louie wouldn’t mind while he sat at the desk and worked on it. It wouldn’t be a problem, as long as Louie was awake. Huey tended to talk to himself while he was in deep thought. He stopped at the door, as he was alarmed by the noise he heard inside. Louie wasn’t sleeping? He put his head up to the door. He heard…. noises that sounded like grunts and moans. Was Louie in pain? Was he actually sick? Slowly, Huey opened the door a bit, peering inside. He wanted to see what Louie was up to without getting caught.

The bottom bunk was, to Huey’s surprise, empty. He realized Louie was at the top, in Huey’s bunk. Huey’s eyes went wide as he came to terms with what he was seeing. His brother, Louie, was sprawled out in Huey’s bed. He had Huey’s blanket in one hand, up to his nose, groaning into it, while his other hand was down at his crotch, massaging his dick. 

“Ohh, Huey!” He cried out. 

Huey quietly closed the door, trying to collect his thoughts. His brother was masterbating in his bed? While thinking of him?

Huey felt… disgusted. Why would Louie do that? Was Louie attracted to him? The image of Louie in Huey’s bed, masterbating while smelling his blanket that he slept with each night, played in his mind. No! Huey thought. Don’t think about it. Just try to get it out of your head. Huey sighed and walked down the stairs, entering the dining room. He decided to work on his homework there.

He pulled out his science textbook, flipping to a specific page, then began to read.  
Or, tried to, at least. His brain was in shambles. He couldn’t believe he had caught his brother doing something so… naughty. But, if he was being honest, the more he thought about it, the more arousing the thought became. Gross! Huey told himself. That’s your brother, what he was doing was wrong and disgusting!

But… if it really was so disgusting, why couldn’t he stop thinking about it?

☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹☻☹  
It had been about a week, and Huey still couldn’t get the memory out of his mind.  
He had tried masterbating a couple of times, but everytime he attempted, the mental image of Louie would pop into his mind. He felt so disgusted with himself that he would always stop. He had too much dignity to masterbate to his brother. Or, so he thought.

He layed in his bunk, trying to fall asleep. He peered over the edge at the nightstand. Twelve AM, the clock read. He was sweating so much in his bed, and honestly, it was freaking him out. He didn’t exactly know why he felt so hot, but he had an idea. It had been a week since he had been able to successfully masterbate. He hadn’t gone that long without masterbating since… well, since before he learned how to. 

Now he layed in bed, hands gripping his sheets, sweating up a storm, and dick harder than ever. It was almost too much to bear. He was painfully hard, and thoughts of Louie were racing through his mind. He absent-mindedly reached for his crotch, stroking himself through his underwear. He let out a sigh of relief. God, it felt so good to touch himself. He thought about the memory of Louie in his bed, grasping at Huey’s blanket, stroking his cock. 

Moaning Huey’s name.

The thought was enough to push him over the edge, the edge he had been denying himself of for too long now. He felt bliss, pushing himself up in his bed, feeling the whole thing rock below him.

“Ahhh! Gah- Hnn- AH! L-LOUIE!” Huey couldn’t contain himself as he came, feeling his dick release itself. His mind was a fuzz of pleasure, one far greater than he had ever experienced before. He rocked his hips, riding out the wonderful sensation. It took him a minute to realize someone was saying his name.

“Huey?” Huey’s eyes widened and he turned his head, seeing both of his brothers out of their beds, looking up at him.

“You’re not seriously doing what I think you’re doing.” Dewey said, narrowing his eyes, and Huey gulped. Oh boy, was he going to have some explaining to do.


End file.
